Rogue Legionnaire
by Squeemister
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate the series of murders of ship crew members. They have to rethink the phrase, There's more than meets the eye, with this investigation.
1. Chapter 1

**_Yes, I started a new one. headdesk Hopefully, you'll like it. Enjoy._** :D

* * *

Mist clung to stay airborne as a large and ominous ship, gliding along slowly yet steadily, was making its way through the high seas that surrounded it. Waves reached out and clawed at the hull but the monster batted them away as it continued onward. It's spotlight fell upon the black mass, briefly changing it to a seemingly, manageable power. As the light left and scanned upwards, the mass swiftly changed back into it's menacing form. As the beam moved upwards to scan the horizon, the mist clogged it's light, blocking the eyes their farthest sights.

Inside the ship, electric lights made it seem like night and day compared to outside. A few people hustled about as they made their way through the hallways. In the bridge, a man stood firmly at the helm, pushing the ship along through the dark. Another watched the radar scan, as it was their mechanical look out, rubbing his tired eyes. The last figure in the bridge was a young, brunette woman in uniform who kept alternating between binoculars or her own eyesight beside the man at the helm.

She spoke as she lifted the binoculars in vain; her voices hard but with an underlying worry, "Anything on the Radar?"

Rubbing his eyes again, "No." Then a blimp on the radar peaked his interest for the first time in hours. He snapped to attention and started to examine it, "Captain," he looked up at the woman, "It's a ship…"

"Set our course. Close aboard."

He set to work with the ATON, to secure their safe passage towards the unidentified ship as they continued onwards.

The Captain picked up her radio, "Unidentified vessel, this is Captain Davies of the _Bellerophron_, Coast Guard. Identify yourself, over." There was a moment of pure silence and then static came over the radio. The Captain looked over at her officer.

With a shake of his head, "We're gaining on her position. We'll have visual in three minutes and counting."

Captain Davies sighed, "Hopefully, intact." She pressed her radio again, "I repeat, unidentified vessel, confirm your identity. This is Captain—" The Captain stopped. A ticking and tapping sound filled the bridge.

The officer at the helm looked confused, "What—is that Morse code?"

"Yes," Davies said as she listened fully, "They might've lost their communications." The tapping continued and the Captain deciphered it between the pauses. "All-Officers—including-Captain-are—dead lying—in chartroom--and bridge. Stop—Possibly-all—crew—dead." The crew's faces expressed their horror. The tapping continued through the dead air. "I can't make this out…it doesn't make any sense. It's not—" The Tapping came through again. "I-die." She looked up at her two officers, "How far?"

"N-not long. We should have visual." The spotlight scanned the area where the ship was to be. After the long night of searching, it found a solid structure. The light caressed the side of the ship as it found what it was looking for: The name of "Eagle Eye" written in bold along the ship.

Captain Davies picked up her radio, "This is Captain Davies of the Coast Guard ship, _Bellerophron_. We've found the Eagle Eye. Executing rescue as determined by a distress signal given. Over. "

Over the radio came a confirmation, "We hear you loud and clear, _Bellerophron_. Coming to your position. Over."

Davies turned and walked over to a phone and lifted it off its bed. She raised it to her ear, "All hands on deck. I repeat all hands on deck." She walked back to the front of the bridge where she scanned the _Eagle Eye_. It looked in pristine condition, like it had just stopped and decided to sit and rest on the top of the crashing sea.

"Captain?"

Davies looked over at the young officer, "We don't know if it's anchored or adrift. I want a crew on one of the boats to get over there and find out what's going on. Caution advised." With one nod, the officer gave the order. Davies narrowed her eyes and took a quick breath, "I'm going over there with them."

* * *

The sun started to creep up into the darkness, sending an eerie glow over the water as a small boat was lowered with the crew, including the Captain. As the boat touched the water, it seemed as if something magical fanned out across the sea. The sun rose a bit higher, allowing a bit of color to break through the eerie glow. The small little vessel hummed as it made it's way towards the _Eagle Eye_. The _Eagle Eye_ was much smaller than the large _Bellerophron _who towered over all of them. The _Eagle Eye_ was a small deep-sea vessel, so it made it easier for the crew to get onboard. Stealthily and cautiously, they crept along the _Eagle Eye_, a few with guns. Davies gave a few silent orders to search the ship as they wound their way through the halls of vessel. Davies made her way towards the cabin of the ship and pulled the door open. She stopped as her foot hit something firm while she was shuffling along in the dimly light cabin. As the sun rose higher, piercing through the glassed window of the cabin and spilling it's light inside, she saw bodies of the _Eagle Eye's_ crew; their eyes wide, and horrified and their mouths open in silent screams. Davies couldn't hear it, but she was screaming.

* * *

**_Well, that's the teaser. I'll get the next part up as soon as I can write it. Thanks for reading. 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alright, here's the second installment. Enjoy :D_**

* * *

Dean groaned and shifted in his sleep, tangling himself further amongst the motel bed sheets. As he shifted, Sam, from his bed, looked over at him in alarm and quickly made haste to close a book in his hands. When Dean didn't stir again, Sam sighed in relief and his attention returned to his computer screen sitting near him. Demonology and the like were displayed in tabbed Internet windows on the screen. Sam stretched out his body, cracking his back as he shifted. His eyes drifted to the muted, captioned TV screen where the local news was running a story.

**"…The Coast Guard has declined to give details of the research vessel's demise. The only information channel eight was able to gather, was that the Eagle Eye Disaster left no survivors."**

Sam closed his computer screen and leaned forward towards the TV screen. He couldn't risk waking Dean up with the volume, so he continued to read the caption. The female anchor continued on with her report. Sam's eyes narrowed as he watched the detailed images splay across the screen as the anchorwoman reported the released findings.

**"The Captain of the Coast Guard rescue ship, **_**the Bellaphron**_**, declined to comment on the devastating loss of the nine crewmen aboard the **_**Eagle Eye**_**. Captain Davies and her crew were the first to locate the vessel after it went missing for over two hours after sending a distress signal. The Eagle Eye, which seemed to be in perfect condition, apparently sent another distress signal only this time in Morse code in response to the Coast Guard's calls. The exact message has not been released and neither has the details of the crewmen's deaths. The authorities have declined to comment if this event is linked to last month's deadly sinking of the S.S. HASS, which left only one survivor. We'll keep you updated as details emerge on this tragic story." **

The camera cut to a different angle and the anchorwoman changed her demeanor as the captions started to display something about the Annual Pie Festival and how much the fundraisers raised to support the local library. Sam took in an interested breath and flipped the laptop's lid up. His fingers made the only sound, besides Dean's muffled snores, as he ignored the other windows while he searched for information on what he just learned. The page displayed the local news report, which didn't tell him anything new. He then decided to look elsewhere by taking only a few moments and then opening up a hacked into report from the Coast Guard. There wasn't much different except for a few details that peeked his interest.

**Captain reported distress as follows: "All officers including captain are dead lying in chartroom and bridge. Possibly whole crew dead. INDECIPHERABLE. I die." Less than three minutes later, vessel **_**Eagle Eye**_**, found. All Dead. No survivors. **

Sam scratched his head, thinking there wasn't much wrong with the situation yet until he hit a certain line.

**Deaths have yet to be determined yet it is assumed as an accident or possible foul play. First coroner report declares hazard biological chemical symptoms but no evidence. Continuous investigation.**

Sam finished the report and clicked to see the report of the _S.S. HASS. _He scrolled down the reports on the ship. The local news report showed that the _S.S. HASS_ exploded after making a last distress signal to the Coast Guard. It had sunk to the bottom of the ocean before any evidence could be attained. Sam was getting frustrated at the lack of information. Although, it could be he was frustrated before hand because of his failure to find any information to lead him to a solution for Dean's Deal. He sighed in his hand, and then pushed his hair back as he continued on. He decided to go straight to the source again as he hacked back into the reports. Finding the correct one, he read on.

_**S.S. HASS:**_** Sent authorities a distress. Went missing for two hours. Last distress call was inaudible. Found by fishermen. Accidental explosion of engine room causing the deaths of all but one. Luke Desmond, 31, male, of Buffalo, found two clicks from **_**S.S. HASS**_** in life raft, after it's explosion. Claims of events have been discredited due to mental insanity. Case Closed.**

As he read, something told him that he and Dean had to investigate this just incase. He turned his head over to look at his big brother as he shifted again, arm falling off the side. Mentally, Sam cringed at waking Dean after only three hours of sleep, hell he didn't even sleep yet. They just finished dealing with a poltergeist that seemed to have a liking of throwing Dean into furniture. Sam took a deep calming breath and pulled up the courage to wake Dean up. Sam hid his book in his bag and swung his legs to the floor as he got up. Walking silently over to Dean as best as a giant could handle, he pushed Dean's shoulder with a finger.

"Dean…" Dean brought up his hand and swiped it at Sam. Sam rolled his eyes and slapped Dean in the back. Dean shot straight up and stared at Sam with sleepy and annoyed eyes.

"Ow, what?" He stretched, "I was having a good time sleeping," his face turned into a grin, "Really, nice time…"  
Sam sat back on his bed, "I think we have a case."

Dean spotted the clock reading 6:50 and looked at him like Sam was insane, "I just fell asleep three hours ago, no scratch that; Two hours and 45 minutes and," he looked at his watch, "14-15-16-Seconds-oh now it's 18." He looked back up at Sam, "And you _**think**_? You woke me up because you _**think**_ we have yet another case?"

Sam sighed, "Yes, because it doesn't say "Hey this is haunted, come take care of the problem."

"Pain in the ass…" Dean mumbled as he stood. He stretched as he walked around, trying to wake himself up. Intrigued, he scratched through his bed head hair, "Well, spill the secrets…"

* * *

**_Hopefully it wasn't too boring for you. snort Reviews are love and candy, thanks :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for the delay..._**

* * *

Sam and Dean sat confidently in their FBI suits inside the Main Office building located on the Coast Guard Base. Dean started to tap his fingers as they waited. The door to their left opened and a tiny, officer with glasses carried papers passed them. The little officer dropped the papers ever so carefully on his desk and then sunk into his chair, exasperated.

He turned to them, "Captain Davies is expected to arrive in port in 10 minutes." He started to sort the papers while he spoke, "_The Bellaphron_ had to deal with some illegal import mess." He waved his hands around like it was nothing, "I'm sure _you _know exactly what I mean."

Dean really had no idea, "Of course. Keeping it legal!" Sam gave Dean a look.

Ignoring Dean's comment, he muttered, "I'm sure you don't have to do paperwork," under his breath.

With the light bulb of a Winchester burning bright in his mind, Sam leaned forward, "It's a shame you have to do so much work. It's probably hard to keep everything up to date."

The little officer looked around and then whispered, "It's very hard. I mean, I'm pretty good with the workload but, well," he turned to make sure no one was listening, "some paperwork needs to be done thoroughly and some doesn't, if you get what I mean."

"Like, say, things that don't make sense?" Dean gave a half smile.

The man started to get a little anxious, "You could say that." The little officer looked out the window the best he could; "I think I see the _Bellaphron_ off in the horizon. I think you should go out and wait. I have lots to do." He looked at the pile like it was his doom and sighed.

Sam and Dean got out of their chairs and walked out towards where the _Bellaphron_ seemed to be aligning itself to port. After a few moments, officers started to depart from the ship. Then Captain Davies descended on the ramp and walked towards Sam and Dean.

"You're from the bureau?" They nodded and she started to walk back to a building, "Follow me then."

Once inside, they sat in a small office and Davies shut the door. Dean watched her as she did. Sam elbowed him subtly to get him focused. She sat at her desk across from them. "Look, I don't know why I'm being asked to go through this investigation again. I already made my report and sent it off to my superiors."

"We understand. We're just following up and making sure we didn't miss anything." Sam pulled out a pen and paper as he spoke.

As Davies sat back in her chair, Dean tilted his head a bit. "Yeah, we don't want to miss a single thing."

Sam gave a nervous smile, "Um, anyway, Jennifer? Can I call you—" She nodded. "What can you tell us about the men who died on the _Eagle Eye_?"

Jennifer Davies softened, "Well, they were just a research team, scoping out the damage that has been done to the ocean's ecosystems by pollution. I knew the Captain, he was a good friend of mine as were a few of the others."

Using this as an opportune moment, Dean gave her some "fake" empathy, "I'm sorry for your loss. It's a terrible thing to loose someone like that." Sam looked at him out of the corner of his eye and then shifted in his seat.

Jennifer looked at Dean and shook her head, "Yeah…" turning back to Sam, "The worst thing was how I found them."

"Did you have any first thoughts to what it could be, based on your knowledge?" Sam asked.

She leaned on the table towards them, "It looked like they had been scared to death. Like they had all just congregated to one spot and then trapped themselves. I first thought it looked like something bio-hazardous but their ship hadn't anything to do with it. They were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by sea at night. Doesn't sound like somewhere they would find hazardous material. It doesn't just float along in the sea." She paused, "You apparently either have no idea what happened or have some idea. Your department has visited me three times in the course of a month."

Dean straightened, "No, we don't know what killed them yet, but we'll figure it out," he smiled, "'cause we're very good at our jobs."

Jennifer shook her head, "Yeah but we both know it's going to be difficult since all your evidence is gone."

Sam and Dean looked at each other in surprise, "Gone?"

Jennifer looked at them suspiciously, "Yeah, all you have is my account of what happened."

"What about the Eagle Eye?" Dean kept his eye on Sam out of the corner of his vision.

"Don't you know? You should've been told. As _the Eagle Eye_ was making it's way into Port, it exploded. There was a huge fire and it sunk; there isn't anything of it left or it's crew. Thank God the press doesn't know about this, it's only a matter of time. We need to know what happened before they find out we don't know a single thing." As Jennifer explained, she saw the surprise on their faces, "I can't believe you weren't notified. I had a guy from the bureau come out just last night to make a document of the case. I had people working overtime to figure out how the hell a ship could just explode out of the blue and you're telling me you're working this case and don't know about that?"

Sam lied through his teeth, "Well, we were sent out here fresh to learn everything from a different angle."

"Right, sometimes you know too much and you're mind just keeps going to one thing so they bring in us to start fresh." Dean smiled.

Jennifer sat back, "Right, okay? Well you don't have anything to work with but what my crew and myself have seen."

"What about Luke Desmond?" Sam waited for her response.

Her eyes narrowed, "I don't know Luke personally."

Sam pushed, "Well, he was found after the ship he was on exploded only last month. Couldn't it be connected to this explosion?"

"Look, the HASS was a old ship and it's a terrible situation but I see no connection. There's nothing more to the story, it's closed." She stood up and went towards the door. Sam and Dean followed but Sam stopped.

Sam decided to take a stab in the dark. "Luke doesn't think so. He said that all the people on board died before the explosion, didn't he." It wasn't a question but a question of conformation.

The Captain looked at Sam: a hint of shock ran through her but then it disappeared, "After being out at sea for a long time, people can go a bit nuts. It's not a pretty sight but it's fact. Luke went crazy and is now spending the rest of his life comfortably at home. _The S.S. HASS_ was a tragic accident, nothing more. Now, I have been more than accommodating and I have work to do." She let them out and as the door closed she ran a hand through her hair, taking a deep breath.

Outside, Sam opened the passenger side door and slide in. When Dean got in and closed his door, he turned to Sam, "What the hell was that? Did we know the crew was dead beforehand?"  
Sam shook his head, "No, I just made a guess and I guess I was correct."

"Pretty good one," Dean paused, "So if the two ships are connected and Desmond is connected to this case then why is he alive? The message said no survivors."

Sam turned to Dean, "No, _the Bellaphron_ received that message. _The HASS_ gave out a distress signal but then the last message wasn't able to be heard."

Dean started the impala, "Well, I guess we need to talk to Desmond."

"Yup and I think the Captain is holding something back about knowing Desmond: She kept calling him by his first name."

Dean smiled, "Well, I'll be happy to do something one on one to figure out all her secrets…"

Sam rolled his eyes as they pulled out of the base and headed back to the mainland.

* * *

**_Hopefully I'll get up the next soon._**


End file.
